


The Chocolate Cake

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Chas's birthday and Robert's determined to get her onside by making her a chocolate cake - her favourite. But as always, Robert struggles. Aaron helps, leading to general Robron shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted in 'Starting Together' so if it's familiar that's why!
> 
> (Decided to separate them as they're all long-ish!)

"I don't know why you're doing this, we could just buy one and say you made it."

"And have your mum suss it out and have another reason to not trust me?! No, we're doing this!"

Aaron sighed as he looked at their kitchen, already messy with bowls, utensils, ingredients around the place which Robert had gotten out and bought to be prepared.

 

"Right, well good luck-"

"-Wait!" Robert shouted, grabbing his boyfriends arm. "You're not gonna help me?"

Aaron managed to roll a scoff, a laugh and an eye roll all into one action "You're on your own mate."

Robert pulled his hand away and pouted, but Aaron just wrapped his arms around him and tilted his own head up to meet Robert's lips.

"Good luck" he winked with a sloppy kiss, before slapping Robert's arse and leaving into the living room.

 

Robert licked his lips of Aaron's DNA and turned in the kitchen, hands on hips looking out to it all.

"Right." he whispered to himself.

 

*

 

Robert scanned the recipe book and looked over the ingredients, checking he had everything out he needed. It was obviously going to be a chocolate cake - Chas's favourite. It was her birthday tomorrow and Diane had saddled Aaron and Robert with making a cake. Victoria had enough on her plate making food for the surprise party, and Diane complained that Aaron seemed to want to make no effort for it. Aaron suggested they just go buy a cake, but with the relationship between Robert and Chas still a little frosty, Diane had scolded him and said they needed to make an effort and make one themselves.

 

First was the easy part. Oven on - easy enough, and then weigh out all the ingredients into bowls so you know you've got everything you need. There wasn't many - just eggs, caster sugar, margarine, flour and cocoa powder.

 

Robert wasn't really one for specifics, so he just scooped and poured the ingredients, weighing them out to a degree of accuracy, a few grams here and there short or too much maybe. He scanned the book as he muddled around getting a larger bowl.

 

First you 'creamed' together the margarine and sugar, mixing until they were 'pale, creamy and fluffy'. Robert did so, and gave himself a small smile when he completed the first step.

 

 _This is gonna be easy!_ he thought.

 

Next was adding the eggs. First egg fell on the floor, second he cracked a little too hard against the worktop and again - ended up on the floor. He'd not really cooked in, well, ages. He and Chrissie never cooked that much, it was either Lawrence, Chrissie or a chef, and he and Aaron had only been together a few weeks so they stuck to the basics of microwave meals, takeaways and easy stuff like toast, pasta and the like. Neither of them felt like cooking as they always felt their time good be spent doing... _more fun things,_ they'd tell one another.

 

Determined however, Robert made a third attempt at cracking the egg and managed to not get it everywhere, throwing it into the bowl and discarding the shell (well, most of it, some little bits were in the mixture). He successfully repeated with the next two eggs and mixed again, making sure it was fully mixed.

 

Third step was just as easy - add the flour and cocoa. Robert did so, although pouring it all in at once caused a cloud of flour to explode up into his face. Seemed Aaron chose the perfect time to come and check how things were going.

 

Aaron let out a chuckle before covering his mouth, Robert turning and glaring.

"Everything-alright?" he smirked.

"Fine. Fine. You can go now." Robert remarked, wafting his hand for Aaron to leave.

"If you're all good" Aaron laughed again, hands up in the air.

"I am." he smiled back bitchily, returning to the mixture before Aaron smiled and walked back into the room.

 

After mixing the mixture, all he had to do now was pour into a cake tin. He did so, a little sloppily causing some of the mixture to spill but it filled the tin well enough. Robert then placed the cake in the oven all the while licking the spoon.

"All done then?" Aaron asked as Robert entered the living room.

"Yep, in the oven and cooking, thanks very much."

Aaron smiled before placing a kiss on Robert's temple.

"Good lad."

The two snuggled up together on the sofa, Robert looking at the clock to make a mental note of the time before watching the TV.

 

They'd had a late night the night before and was up early due to some issue at the scrapyard, so it wasn't too surprising when both Aaron and Robert fell asleep, limbs tangled together on the sofa....

 

 

 

*

 

 

Robert woke with a scrunching of his nose, sniffing slightly before opening his eyes.

 

He saw a mist of grey, and taking another sniff his eyes widened.

"FUCK!"

Robert jumped from the chair, his movement causing Aaron to roll off the chair onto the floor.

"What the?!!-"

Aaron looked up and saw the smoke and soon realized what was going on, rushing into the kitchen after Robert.

 

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Robert shouted, opening the oven to a cloud of smoke, covering his eyes and reaching in with a towel to pull out the cake.

Aaron had arrived and opened the back door and windows, wafting another towel in the air to stop the beeping smoke alarm.

 

Robert slammed the incinerated cake onto the table, throwing the towel down with his fists clenched on the hard wood as Aaron turned with a nervous smile.

 

"It's-"

"-NO, it's fucking not alright. So save it yeah!?"

Robert barged past Aaron who had tried to give him a hug and slammed the kitchen door shut. Aaron let out a long breath as he looked at the smokey and messy kitchen.

 

Robert marched upstairs, once again slamming their bedroom door shut and threw himself on the bed onto his front.

 

 

Aaron left him for a good 20 minutes - he knew he'd get nowhere if he went to him straight away. He'd managed to ventilate out the smoke, opening all the doors and windows downstairs and spraying some air freshener for the lingering smokey smell. Once he'd tidied the kitchen up a bit, he cautiously ascended the stairs before opening their bedroom door and slipping his head in.

 

Robert was still laid on his front, face buried into a pillow.

Aaron sighed again and sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on Robert's back.

"Oi."

Robert just groaned before Aaron shifted further onto the bed, stroking Robert's hair.

"Oi" he said calmly in a whisper, leading Robert to pull his head up. "It's fine."

Robert maneuvered himself onto his elbows.

"How? I can't even make a fucking cake without screwing it up! How pathetic is that?! I'm 29 years old and I can't even make a fucking simple cake."

Aaron knelt on his knees and placed a kiss to Robert's forehead.

"And? Loads of people can't cook. Adam can hardly handle preparing cereal for himself."

Robert spat out a small laugh before playing with his boyfriends fingers.

"Look" Aaron started, ushering Robert to lay beside him

"It's no big deal. So you can't make a cake? And? At least you tried, which is more than most would for my mum."

"It's not just that Aaron. I'm trying, I'm trying to be a good guy. Be independent, do things for myself, be self sufficient, make waves with your mum, and I just can't seem to do it."

Aaron crawled onto Robert, and placed his hands on his chest.

"You are a good guy. And we can all see you're trying - we can, and it makes me so happy you're trying with my mum, but you can ask for help y'know? And you don't have to be independent and self-sufficient, not fully, you've got me too."

"I _did_ ask for your help though" Robert said, matter of factly.

 

Aaron went red in embarrassment, realizing Robert _did_ want him to stay and help, but he hadn't done.

"Yeah, I s'pose you did. And I'm sorry. I should of made more of an effort myself."

Robert sighed and rubbed Aaron's arms with his hands.

"It's fine. Maybe we should of just bought a cake like you said." he laughed.

 

Aaron smiled and climbed from Robert, grabbing his hand.

"C'mon."

"What we doing?"

"Making a cake."

 

Robert rolled his eyes, before he was led downstairs.

 

"Right, we need some more eggs, so you pop down to David's and I'll clean the kitchen up, alright?"

"Sure" Robert smiled, pulling Aaron into a kiss before disappearing.

 

Aaron had enough time to clean the dirty bowls and utensils, lining out all the ingredients again before Robert returned.

He held the eggs up the air. "Half a dozen eggs."

"Right" Aaron started.

 

Aaron began measuring out each of the ingredients into bowls, Robert passing him the ingredients and then putting them away once they were done with them.

 

"Right, start again" Aaron said, moving for Robert to step in.

"I'm not a baby, I don't need teaching how to make a cake-"

"-It appears you do" Aaron stated, looking at the burnt cake still sat on the table. "And you are a baby, my baby"

Robert just laughed. "That sounded so wrong and cheesy coming from you."

"Yeah, it was a bit awkward like."

They both laughed as Robert stood in front of the bowl, Aaron standing beside him.

 

Robert once again creamed the sugar and margarine, Aaron added the eggs (none dropped and no shell in the mixture) while Robert mixed, before they _slowly_ added the flour and cocoa. Robert finished mixing before Aaron poured the mixture into two separate tins, and placing them in the oven.

 

"See? Easy." Aaron smiled.

Robert smiled back, finishing licking the spoon and bowl and pulled him into a hug.

"Now we've got half an hour to spare."

 

"We best not fall to sleep then have we?" Aaron teased, tilting his head. He smirked at Robert before wiping the top of his lip, which has remnants of cake mixture. He sucked his thumb clean while staring at Robert and Robert raised his eyebrows back at him.

 

"I've got something that can keep us awake..." Robert whispered, raising his eyebrows as he pulled Aaron into a kiss.

 

Aaron groaned as Robert rubbed his hand between their jeans, then grabbing the back of his thighs, hoisting him up onto the table and pushing him flat on his back onto the hard cold wood.

"Kitchen sex eh?" Aaron breathed as Robert kissed and sucked his neck. "Not done this in here."

"Yeah. Well. Now. We. Are." he breathed between kisses, maneuvering down Aaron's body.

Aaron sat up and pulled Robert back up into another kiss.

"Best keep an eye on the time this time."

Robert groaned again. "Not done it with a time limit for a while either."

"You think you can keep it up that long old man?"

Robert just growled. "You'll pay for that Livesy."

 

* * *

 

 

Robert came just as the timer beeped, Aaron swallowing the load before standing up and pulling up his pants.

"Timed it perfectly eh?" he smirked, before Robert pulled him into a kiss and then grabbing the towel.

 

Robert pulled out the cake - perfectly risen, not at all burnt and still a little sticky inside.

 

Robert couldn't help the beaming smile on his face as Aaron wrapped his hands around Robert's waist and kissed the nape of his neck.

"Team work pays off."

 

Robert turned in Aaron's arms and gently walked them onto the opposite wall.

"Thank you." he whispered with his sincerest of smiles, the type of smiles that still to this day made Aaron's heart flutter.

"No, thank _you_ , for making an effort."

 

 

*

 

 

Aaron and Robert arrived at the party promptly - strict instructions from Victoria to come 10 minutes earlier as she knew they'd often get... sidetracked.

 

Robert placed the cake in the center of the table, adjusting the stand slightly which led Aaron to roll his eyes.

"Christ, one cake and your Delia Smith!"

Robert pinched Aaron's arse causing the younger boy to yelp before they turned and laughed, just in time for Chas to walk in.

 

"SURPRISE!" they all shouted, causing Chas to step back.

"Friggin' hell you lot!"

She was all smiles as she walked the room, kissing and hugging everyone.

 

"Hi love!" she shouted, pulling Aaron into a hug.

"Happy Birthday mum" he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, happy birthday Chas" Robert commented, his best "only-for-the-mother-in-law" smile on his face.

"Yeah thanks." she murmured, still unable to show any sort of emotion around him.

Robert just sighed and Aaron squeezed his arm, kissing his cheek, "C'mon, let's get a drink."

 

*

 

They'd had a bit of a party and ate some food before the cake was finally presented and dished out.

"Christ, this cake is gorgeous!" Chas shouted, everyone smacking their lips and letting out 'yum' and 'umm' sounds.

"Who made it?"

 

"We-" Robert started.

"Robert did, mum."

 

She looked up at him genuinely shocked.

"Really? Robert?! It's bloody fantastic! You'll be after my job next" Victoria winked, taking another bite.

Robert just smiled shyly as Aaron looked at him proudly.

 

"Didn't know you had it in you" Chas commented dryly.

"He made it from scratch. Just for you." Aaron made sure to state loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

"Well... thanks, Robert" she smiled - a genuine smile.

Robert just smiled back and he looked at Aaron, a huge smile on his face too. Robert kissed his hair before drinking his pint.

 

"See? Told you the hard work would pay off!" Aaron whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, I know" Robert sighed.

Aaron positioned himself in front of Robert and kissed him, for everyone to see.

"I love you"

"Yeah, I love you too"

 

Aaron turned around with the cake in his hand.

"Now, who's for seconds?"


End file.
